create a character!
by silvernight01
Summary: this is where you get to send in a character and i will use them in my transformers story "Transformers: Experiments"  please submit!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to "create-a-character". I'm putting this up so thant i can have some ideas for characters in a story I'm going to post on here.**

**Now, here are the guide lines:**

**Name:**

**Element: (fire, psychic, earth, metal, air, electric, ice, water.)**

**Personality:**

**Gender: **

**Prefered clothing:**

**Siblings:**

**I also need to know if they are orphans, runaways, if they were abandoned, or something else. It HAS to be one of them, its for the story! Thanks!**

**-silver**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and thank you for those who have subimtted!

**Answerthecall-** This is allowed, just check the Warriors archive. Its in the books section. Sorry though if I did any thing wrong, or if I sound mean. But just check.

**Bree-Bee233-** You can just make a random OC. This is just for fun, but I am going to use the characters that you submit. Though you don't have to.

**bee-roxs98-** Thanks for sbumitting! I'll be sure to use them! =D

**Your Tanned Legged Juliet -Your Tanned Legged Juliet**- I will use here as one of the baddies! If thats ok with you. Can you give me her personality? Thanks! =D

**AutobotJena-** yes that was a legnthy (sp?) description! =D but she sounds like an awesome character!

Again, thanks for the submitions! Now, here are the characters so far (I'm just going to put name and element):

Montana Jordanna Migura, Ice/water (cold)

Jaylin Jazmine Migura, electric (sister: Montana)

Freja Anderson, pyschic

Pegasus, decepticon Megatrons Gf

Those are the characters so far! I still need people though! Please submit! And cookies for all those who have! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, this will be 2nd to last 'chapter' in create a character! To all those who sent in characters; COOKIES! And your choise of transformer plushie!

**CaMaRoFaN14**- thanks for submitting! ^_^

**M.A.R.Z.009j**- sounds like a very interesting character! Thanks!

**Kbanes2- **thanks! could you send me her personality? ^_^

**JonasGirl80**- thank you for submitting! Love the character!

And here are the characters so far (names and element):

Yui Arisawa, fire

Syria Nova Corona, fire

Sera Stiletto Corona, metal (sister is Syria)

Emera Jones, fire

Katelynn Duke, psychic

Montana Jordanna Migura, Ice/water (cold)

Jaylin Jazmine Migura, electric (sister: Montana)

Freja Anderson, pyschic

Pegasus, decepticon Megatrons Gf

All I need now are the characters for the elements of: _Earth, Air, another Ice, and another Water._ And that should be it! If you want to just for fun, you can also submit baddies! But you don't have too. Also, vote on the poll on my profile. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to the last chapter in 'create a character'!I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed and submitted a character! Cookies for all! And majority ruled that Transformers: Experiments is going to follow all 3 movies in chronological order!

Now, I hate to say this but I WILL kill off a few characters... :'( BUT, they will die heroicly. I hate killing off other peoples OC's. In fact it took an entire day for me to decide what to do. They will feature in the story though.

Now, here are all the characters you awesome people have submitted (name, gender, and element):

Yui Arisawa, fire, F

Syria Nova Corona, fire, F

Sera Stiletto Corona, metal (sister is Syria) F

Emera Jones, fire, F

Katelynn Duke, psychic, F

Montana Jordanna Migura, Ice/water (cold) F

Jaylin Jazmine Migura, electric (sister: Montana), F

Freja Anderson, pyschic, F

Pegasus, decepticon Megatrons Gf

Amethyst, ice (transformer)

March Tanner, ice F

Kendra Echo Bryant, air and a bit of electric, F

Dante, earth/metal, M (related to Makayla, Vivian)

Makayla, wind, F (related to Dante, Vivian)

Vivian- also called Vivi, psychic, F (related to Dante, Makayla)

Kaius Tempest, air, M

Xenos (Called Xenny) Dyne, earth, M

Zosima (Called Zo) Dyne, earth, F

Ame Rainchild, ice, F

Amaya Rainchild, water, F (sister to Ame)

Bree Rose Eayoehrae, spirit (I have learned that this is NOT the same as psychic) F

Seth Eayoehrae, electric (is that ok?) F

Chroma Belmonte, electric/metal, F

Stephanie Rain Running Bear, earth, F

William Hawk Running Bear, air, M

Holly/Tyrine Fallson (split persona), fire, F

Raine Fioran, ice, F

Autumn Cunningham, ice, F

Matthew, air, M

Jacky, smart (though not a power, just Hermione smart (is that ok) (I made a refrence!)) sister to Mathew

Vendetta Blair, air, F

Jax Blair, fire, M

Artemis Myers, ice, F

Ace Blair, (has no powers but will feature in the story)

Audriana Martin, air (2 version, but WILL have wings) F

So, here are all the characters that have been submitted (if I forgot one, please tell me).I'll start writing the story tomorrow because I'm having a sleep over to day. Oh, and if I portray your character(s) wrong, please tell me and I will try to correct them. 

Again, I am sorry that I have to kill off some characters, though I'll try not to kill off that many. Trust me, it hurts me too. Any way, hope you like the story coming up! One last thing, for every story, there has to be a main character or leader; I have yet to decide, I'll put up a poll so you guys (and girls) can help me. 

See ya!


End file.
